Geköpft
by MondblumenTanz
Summary: Luna ist ziemlich verwirrt und trifft auf den Fast Kopflosen Nick.Sie fragt ihn, warum er eigentlich geköpft werden sollte. Und er beginnt zu erzählen...Chap 1 is already there!
1. Prolog

Story über Nick- Sir Nicholas de Mims

Disclaimer:Die Figuren stammen nicht aus meiner Feder, wohl aber die Geschichte, die Handlung.

**Geköpft**

_°°°Y_

_Prolog_

Luna Lovegood ging durch die Gänge in Hogwarts. Sie kam an Portraits vorbei, die ihr fröhlich zu winkten oder grüßten. Andere schauten sie nur mürrisch an. Es machte ihr nichts aus. Den Kopf ausnahmsweise nicht voller Blubberkäfer (eine neue Käfer-Spezies über die ihr Vater kürzlich im Klitterer berichtet hatte. Anscheinend hatten sie einen ganz neuen Abwehrmechanismus entwickelt: wenn man sie berührte blubberten Blasen aus ihrem Panzer, die Blasen waren aus einer komischen Flüssigkeit, was es war wusste ihr Vater nicht. Auf jeden Fall tat sie höllisch weh und ging nicht mehr weg. Sie und ihr Vater waren davon ganz begeistert.) Nein, sie dachte über den Tod nach. Es war jetzt schon ziemlich lange her, dass ihre Mutter gestorben war. Sie war eigentlich darüber hinweg, doch heute musste sie die ganze Zeit über ihre Mutter nachdenken. Über ihren Tod. Über den Tod allgemein. Warum sie sterben musste. Wie genau sie starb. Sie hatte es nie erfahren, sie war zu klein dafür gewesen, als es passierte. Später war man ihren Fragen ausgewichen. Und irgendwann hatte sie es vergessen. Aber heute...heute kam alles nochmal hoch. Ihre Mutter hatte herumexperimentiert...

"Huch!"

Luna war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie glatt in den Fast Kopflosen Nick hineingelaufen war. Ein ekelhaftes Gefühl. Ihr Kopf schwirrte immer noch um den Tod ihrer Mutter, als Nick sie ansprach: "Na, werte Dame? Sie sehen ja ziemlich verwirrt aus. Ich fände es trotzdem nett, wenn sie aus mir heraus treten würden."

"Hä? Wie? Oh, ach so!", kam Luna, als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch mitten in dem Fast Kopflosen stand. Nick, der über ihr erstauntes Gesicht lache musste, sah sie schließlich an und wollte wissen: "Hm...dürfte ich fragen, worüber Sie denn gerade so...vertieft nachdenken?"

"Über den Tod."

Die Miene des Geistes verzog sich kaum merklich. Er seufzte laut und Luna sah ihn plötzlich erstaunt an.

"Sie, Sie.."

"Ich?", er zog eine buschige Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie...Sie sind ja tot!"

Nick sah erst ärgerlich aus, seufzte dann aber nochmal, "Ja, das bin ich."

Nach einer längeren Stimmt fragte Luna mit leiser Stimme "Dürfte ich Sie fragen, wie sie denn gestorben sind. Und warum?"

Als der Fast Kopflose Nick nicht antwortete, setzte sie nach: "Wissen Sie, meine Mutter ist gestorben als ich sieben Jahre alt war. Ich frage mich, warum sie sterben musste. Wie sie starb. Wie es war. Ich bin gerade ziemlich durcheinander. Und...und ich würde gerne wissen...warum sie _geköpft_ wurden. Zumindest warum man versucht hat sie zu köpfen."

Nick sah sie lange an. Er fingerte an seiner Halskrause herum und rückte seinen Federhut zurecht. Als er nichts mehr zu tun fand, machte er sich langsam daran zu antworten.

"Es..es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte-"

"Das ist egal!"

"-aber wenn du sie hören willst...Machen wir es uns gemütlich. Wir könnten auf die Ländereien gehen. Da gibt es so einen schönen, großen Baum. Unter seinem Schatten ist es nicht zu heiß."

Luna nickte froh. Schweigend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu besagtem Baum.

* * *

**Auch hierfür suche ich ein/e Betaleser/in! Ich bin auch sehr umgänglich und beise nicht!  
**  
Das mit dem Beisen gilt auch für die Reviewer! Einfach eure Meinung abgeben und ich bin glücklich smile

Das war nun also der Prolog..

Machts gut!


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey _

Jups, es geht weiter /g/  
Es hat nur solange gedauert, da ich mir über einige Dinge erstmal klar werden musste..Ich bin mir jetzt klar geworden und hoffe, dass es auch bald weiter geht :D Die Geschichte macht sowieso was sie will...;)

Rubinonyx  
Mega schnell ist es nicht geworden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem :) Danke für dein liebes Review /smile/

Sherbert  
Danke /smile/ Ich hab die Charakter gut getroffen? Das ist echt lieb von dir :) Es geht weiter /tanz/

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Figuren gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Welt in der sie leben. Ich erfinde einiges dazu, schaue manches von der Welt der Muggel ab und verändere es wieder. Der Plot gehört mir, mein persönliches Gedankengut. Irgendetwas muss ja auch mirgehören /fg/ Und deshalb..MEINS! Ja, mein Copyright -lol

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

"Nun gut...Wo soll ich anfangen? Du weißt vermutlich nicht, dass ich in den späten Zeiten des Mittelalters gelebt habe. Ja, ich führe mein Geisterleben nun schon ziemlich lange. Hm...nun gut.

Ich bin am- welcher Tag war es nochmal?- ach ja, am 8. Oktober 1320 geboren."

"Warum weißt du denn nicht, wann du geboren bist?", fragend sah Luna Nick an.

Leicht betrübt sah Nick den Horizont am See an. Ihn wunderte es immer wieder, dass man hier unten, am Baum, nicht das andere Ufer sehen konnte; obwohl der See eigentlich gar nicht so groß war. Er war eher tief als groß. Aber eigentlich sah er das dunkelblaue Wasser gar nicht an. Nein, er war in Gedanken versunken und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er noch lebte. Und er versuchte sich an einen seiner Geburtstage zu erinnern. Es war so lange her...

"So lange her..."

Nick wandte sich wieder Luna zu: "Als Geist feierst du deinen Todestag. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie es war als man lebte. Das erinnert dich nur daran, dass du täglich neu verdurstet und nichts kann dir helfen; dass zeigt dir bloß, dass du immer wieder neu verhungerst, doch spürst du nicht den Tod. Wir Geister wollen mit unserem alten Leben abschließen- auch wenn es uns schwer fällt. So schwer, dass wir ein neues Leben beginnen wollen und unser neues Leben beginnt am unserem Todestag. Dem Tag seit dem nichts mehr so ist, wie es war."

"Und- bereust du deine Entscheidung? Bereust du es wiedergeboren zu sein?"

"Ich bin nur ein Schatten meiner Vergangenheit. Aber ob ich den schlechteren Weg gewählt habe, werde ich wohl nie beurteilen können. Weil ich nie richtig starb..."

Die beiden schwiegen vor sich hin, es war eine angenehme Stille. Luna dacht über das Gehörte nach, es berührte sie tief. Nick dagegen spürte den Schmerz, aber auch die Freude, als er an sein Leben dachte. In den letzten zweihundert Jahren ist es ihm immer leichter gefallen den Schmerz zu verdrängen, wenn er an sein altes Leben dachte. Die Freude war im Vordergrund gewesen, die Freude gelebt zu haben. Aber der Schmerz, sein Leben nicht so gelebt zu haben, besser gesagt, erst spät so gelebt zu haben wie es schön war, wie es richtig war, drängte die Freude doch oft genug wieder in den Schatten, zerquetschte sie an schlimmen Tagen als wäre sie Mus.

"Nun ja..wie gesagt, ich wurde geboren. Genauer gesagt wurde ich an einem sehr stürmischen Oktober Tag geboren. Es war einer dieser Stürme der Bäume ausreißen ließ. Meine Mutter erzählte mir später, dass der Himmel ein einziges Meer aus bunten Blätter war. Meine Großtante sagte gleich, dass ich nichts Gutes zu erwarten hätte- sie war Seherin. Aber ich konnte damit nichts anfangen und stellte mir die bunten Blätter vor wie sie auf dem marinenblauen Himmel tanzten.

Ich war Sohn einer adligen Familie, der _de Mims_. Mein Vater, Sir Nicholas Konstantin de Mims, wusste schon immer was ich werden sollte: ein Ritter.

Weißt du was ein Ritter ist? Die meisten Jugendlichen wissen das nicht mehr- nein, die dürfen irgendwelche uninteressanten Dinge über Koboldaufstände lernen."

"Oh ja! Ich habe sie mal für mich entdeckt. Mein Vater hatte in seiner Zeitung mal einen Bericht über den Ritter Croazika, der zu der damaligen Zeit schon sehr fortschrittlich gewesen sein musste. Es hieß er habe schon eine Art des heutigen Todesfluches ausgeübt. Und er sei auf einem Besen geflogen und nicht wie die anderen auf einem Thestral. Unglaublich oder?"

"Oh ja..Unglaublich", kam es grimmig von Nick.

"Aber wie gesagt- ich kenne mich mit Rittern aus. Ich finde es fantastisch, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie sie gegen das Unrecht gekämpft haben- Auge um Auge. "

"Hm..leider gab es auch andere Ritter, Ritter die nicht so edelmütig waren. Und wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen darf: Die meisten Ritter waren alles andere als edelmütig. Sie hielten zwar ihre Burg und Umgebung vor Gesindel frei, doch verlangten sie Zoll, für alle, die ihr Land kreuzen wollten. Raubritter wurden sie genannt."

"Und du solltest so einer werden?"

"Nun ja. Mein Vater schickte mich früh zu einem Ritter, Chilian Hoacker hieß er, um für ihn als Knappe zu arbeiten. Ich mochte die Arbeit eigentlich, Chili (wie ich ihn nannte) war ein netter Mann. Und auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend und stressig war, lernte man doch viel dabei. Und als kleiner Junge war es fast schon normal, dass man Ritter werden wollte. Und deshalb wollte ich Ritter werden. Nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, ich war damit zufrieden. Denn wenn man ein guter Schildknappe war und Mut und Treue bewies, hat man mit 19 Jahren den Ritterschlag empfangen! Abenteuer, Ruhm und Ehre, das alles stand mir bevor, wenn ich einmal ein guter Ritter werden würde.

(A.n. das stimmt wirklich, nur dass der Ritterschlag erst mit 21 Jahren vollführt wurde.)

Also lernte ich schon früh die Gepflogenheiten der Ritter kennen. Die meisten Ritter waren von höherem Rang als meine Adelsfamilie, aber ich hatte ganz gute Chancen, denn Chilian war zwar kein bekannter Ritter, aber er stammte aus einem hohen, alten Adel.

Und so gingen die Jahre dahin, ich wurde älter, erfahrener und vielleicht auch ein wenig verschlossener. Als ich siebzehn war, kam es zu einem Muggelkrieg zwischen England und Frankreich. Frag mich nicht was der Grund dafür war. Aber es waren schwere Zeiten, auch für die Zauberwelt. Sich in Kriegszeiten zu verstecken ist immer schwer. Und das Elend anzusehen ist unbeschreiblich grausam.

Chili war einer der wenigen Zauberer, die bereit waren verzweifelten, hungernden, vielleicht sogar verstümmelten Muggeln zu helfen.

Wir waren schon öfters auf längeren Reisen gewesen, aber an einem Tag nahm er mich zu Seite und redete mit mir, wie er sagte, unter Freuden."

_°°°Y°Irgendwann im Jahre 1337  
auf einer Burg in England, Cronkyfire ...Zauberwelt_

Chilian Hoacker war nun seit einigen Wochen wieder auf der Burg für die er als Ritter diente. Er hatte sich eine Woche lang ausgeruht, aber während dieser langen Ruhezeit waren ihm einige Dinge immer klarer geworden. Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange leben und er wusste auch, dass der Krieg immer mehr Opfer forderte. Sein Schildknappe Nicholas war immer älter geworden, bald reif für den Ritterschlag. Er wollte die Zeit, die er noch lebte erfüllen mit dem Gewissen, dass er etwas Gutes getan hatte.

Die letzten Wochen hatte er alles vorbereitet um auf die letzte Reise vorbereitet zu sein. Er wollte Nicholas noch das lehren, was ihm selber niemand gelehrt hatte. Die wichtigste Lektion würde es werden, seine ganze kleine Weisheit, die er in seinem langen Leben gesucht und für sich gefunden hatte.

Er würde gleich nach dem Abendessen mit ihm reden- er wollte so bald wie möglich aufbrechen. Still aß er seine Kartoffeln zu ende und beobachtete das Geschehen um ihn herum. Die Menschen hier in der Burg waren fröhlich, lachten laut und machten ihre Späße. Nick ebenfalls, Chilian wusste, er genoss es wieder unter vielen Menschen zu sein. Nicholas hat seine Eltern kaum gekannt, seine Mutter war schon alt, als sie Nick gebar. Nick kam bald in die Obhut von ihm und er lernte ihm alle nützlichen Zaubersprüche, nicht zuletzt natürlich Lesen und Rechnen. Als sie nach einer kleinen Reise zurückkamen, wehte der Wind die Nachricht mit dem Tod von Nicks Eltern in die Welt hinaus. Und so war es seine alleinige Aufgabe geworden den einzigen Erben der Familie de Mims großzuziehen.

Wenn er an die Zeit zurück dachte als Nick noch ein kleiner Junge war...Er war nie wie ein Vater zu ihm gewesen, nie wie eine Mutter für ihn. Nein, er hatte sich von dieser Elternrolle distanziert, er wollte damals nicht die Verantwortung für den kleinen Jungen tragen, die Erziehung regeln. Er hatte Angst gehabt sich binden zu müssen, Angst gehabt ihn zu nah an sein Herz ranzulassen- aber wenn er es sich eingestand, er hatte den Jungen über die Jahre sehr lieb gewonnen.

Aber es war nun einmal seine Aufgabe gewesen ihn großzuziehen und das hatte er auch getan. Aber immer als der mürrische alte Mann- distanziert, karg und plump. Aber Kinder sind fröhlich, offen und ehrlich- Chilian glaubte, Kinder könnten jeden retten. Egal um was es ging, wenn man keine Fröhlichkeit mehr hatte, wenn man sich verschlossen hatte, irgendwie schaffen es Kinder immer ein kleines Loch in diese Maske zu bohren.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Nick dieses Loch immer weiter vergrößert hatte-

"Chili?"

"Ha..ähm ja?", schreckte Chilian aus seinen Gedanken auf.

"Du bist heute so still."

"Ach, Nicholas..."

"Über was denkst du denn die ganze Zeit nach?"

Lächelnd sah Chili den jungen Mann an.

"Ich werde alt..."

Skeptisch sah Nick ihn an. Nach einem Moment widmete er sich aber wieder seinem Essen, er wusste, wenn Chilian nicht über etwas sprechen wollte, würde er dies auch nicht tun. Er hatte sich schon länger gewundert, was mit Chili wohl los war, aber er hatte die Frage immer wieder zurückgehalten.

Bald mischte er sich wieder in die lauten Gespräche seiner Tischnachbarn ein. Er mochte es mit ihnen zu Spaßen und zu reden. Er war nicht oft unter so vielen Menschen...

Und so ging das Essen vorbei und die fröhliche Runde löste sich langsam auf.

"Nick?"

"Ja?"

"Kommst du mit? Ich muss mit dir reden."

Der Angesprochene nickte nur und folgte schweigend der anderen Person. Für Aussendstehende sah diese Szene wie einstudiert aus, als hätte sie schon öfter stattgefunden. Aber letztendlich kannten die beiden sich schon so gut, dass es gar nicht viel zu bereden gab.

"-Unter Freunden", setzte Chilian mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. Sie waren in einem kleinen Raum gekommen und setzten sich auf zwei Holzstühle, die um ein kleines Feuer herum standen.

"Also, Nick..Wie soll ich sagen? Ich werde langsam alt und- na ja- ich werde es wohl nicht mehr lange machen...Nicholas, ich kenne dich nun seit du klein bist und auf deinen kleinen Beinen gestanden bist, am Anfang eher etwas wackelig, aber schließlich hast du es doch noch gelernt.", grinste Chili vor sich hin, "Nun ja...Ich hoffe, dass ich dir viel beibringen konnte und bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass du den Ritterschlag empfangen wirst, ich meine nur noch zwei Jahre, hey, meine Empfehlung bekommst du auf jeden Fall. Du warst immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, hattest genügend Mut zum Zupacken und wirklich ein guter Knappe.

Ich weiß, dass du lieber noch eine Weile hier bleiben würdest um ein wenig unter Leuten zu sein, aber ich möchte dich bitten, noch einmal mit mir zu reisen. Ich habe eine letzte große Reise vor. Wir wären aber natürlich rechtzeitig zu deinem Ritterschlag wieder im Lande- wenn nicht lange vorher."

Nick wusste sehr wohl, dass diese Bitte eher einem Befehl gleich kam, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Natürlich würde er mit gehen (was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?), aber Chili hatte wirklich recht- er wäre lieber noch eine gute Weile hier auf der Burg geblieben. Vielleicht konnte er Chilian dieses mal überreden ein wenig länger in den Städten zu bleiben.

"Okay...Nicht das ich es erwartet hätte...Ein wenig plötzlich kommt es schon. Wann soll die Abreise sein?"

"Am liebsten wäre es mir morgen früh."

"Morgen früh?", Nick starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, "Äh, etwas später ginge nicht?"

"Wir müssten auch gar nichts mehr packen, alles gerichtet. Wie wäre es morgen Nachmittag?"

Nick seufzte: "Wie du meinst."

"Klasse, dann kann's ja morgen losgehen."

"Ich werde mich dann wohl für den Aufbruch richten...Mich verabschieden."

"Und nicht vergessen auch etwas zu schlafen wie damals in Leeds."

"Sicher nicht", lächelte Nick grinsend, aber gleichzeitig leicht niedergeschlagen.

Nicholas verließ als erster den Raum, Chilian sah im Nachdenklich nach. War es vielleicht doch etwas zu plötzlich, zu früh? Nein, je später, desto schlimmer wäre es geworden. Und er hatte nicht vor lange zu trödeln, er wusste was er machen wollte. Und er war sich durchaus bewusst wie wichtig es vielleicht werden könnte.

_°°°Y° Wieder bei Nick und Luna  
...in Hogwarts_

"An diesem Abend war ich noch viele Leute besuchen. Nicht unbedingt, weil ich sie so gut kannte, nein einfach nur, weil ich es noch mal genießen wollte dort zu sein. Ich schlief irgendwie unruhig in dieser Nacht, ich weiß nicht, was mich damals so aufregte, ich meine, warum ich so aufgeregt war, dass selbst mein Schlaf darunter litt."

Luna hatte still zugehört, sie liebte alte Geschichten. Alte Geschichten, die auch noch versprachen spannend zu werden und auch noch Ritter beinhalte- Hm, perfekt, dachte sie sich.

* * *

Liebe Grüße :) und hinterlasst doch ein kleines Review. Auch wenns nur ganz winzig ist, ich freue mich trotzdem total drüber :) 


End file.
